Kursed by Nature
by Lolanoob
Summary: Set eight years after the events of the Human Crisis. Team Star Fox has changed with the introduction of Katt and the seven year old Marcus. An event happens that will change Krystal's character for the worse.
1. Introduction

Kursed by Nature

**Chapter 0:**

**Prologue **

***

Eight years have passed since the events of the intergalactic battles involving the humans and the fall of Andross. When we last saw the Star Fox team we discovered that Reece Kilza had his genetics changed due to events caused by DNA and radioactivity. Fox McCloud and Krystal had been discovered to be engaged, it happened during a night on a Cornerian beach. Much has happened over the eight years since we saw team Star Fox last.

Key Events in order of time when happened:

**First Year**

Slippy Toad leaves the team to be with Amanda.

Fox and Krystal get married.

Tigress Arcnon becomes a permanent team Star Fox member.

Fox and Krystal leave the team for family reasons.

Falco becomes leader of Star Fox.

Team Disbands to pursue personal interests.

**Second Year**

Reece Kilza joins the Cornerian Special Forces.

Tigress Arcnon joins the Cornerian Army as a mechanical engineer.

Fox McCloud becomes Peppy Hare's advisor.

Marcus McCloud is born.

**Seventh Year**

Marcus McCloud accepted into military academy, he applied at his own will.

Fox and Krystal McCloud reform team Star Fox with Reece Kilza and Tigress Arcnon (Falco's whereabouts is unknown).

A confirmed sighting of Star Wolf just outside the Lylat System.

**Eighth Year**

First mission with the reformed Star Fox team.

Falco re-joins Star Fox with Kat Monroe.

Now we come to the present time. Team Star Fox has been hired to investigate an intergalactic gang believed to be responsible for the hiring of several gang related murders and store heists. Reece Kilza and Fox McCloud are undercover inside the gang's stronghold in an attempt to get criminating evidence against the gang.


	2. Enter: Star Fox

**Kursed**** by Nature**

**Chapter One:**

**Enter: Star Fox**

***

I sat down on the seat next to Fox in the gang's stronghold, we were in the bar area. We were both wearing black vests with tattered clothing underneath. Opposite us sat a lizard in a black trench coat wearing shades and a black beanie, he was the gang's hit man

"I heard you chaps want a hit." He mumbled, Fox nodded,

"That's right." Fox replied,

"What experience do you have?" I asked,

"I am the best, that's all you need to know." He replied with a hiss,

"They all say that, we want proof." Fox replied, the lizard was hesitant before reaching inside his coat, he pulled out some teeth that were attached to a piece of string,

"These are the fangs of all of my hits and I am still on the streets. Need anymore proof?" Fox shook his head, "Right, well who is the lucky fellow who is going to meet me?" I pulled out a photo that was digitally collaged so it was no one in existence, "This is who I need to take out?" he asked,

"Yeah, he's been a real pain in my ass for while now." I stated,

"Three thousand credits now, seventeen on completion." He offered, I looked over at Fox, he nodded, I reached out and pulled out the card which had five thousand credits on it, we put both our cards in the credit exchange device, as we did the power went out, Fox and I hid,

"What the hell?" one of them yelled, there was angry rambling coming from everyone in the room. It wasn't long before a wall was smashed in, flashlights were lighting up the room,

"Freeze! Cornerian Assault Unit!" a solider yelled, I heard some blaster shots at the soldiers, they replied with weapon fire of their own, killing the shooters.

***

When the gang members had been thrown into armored space ships and taken to security compounds, the head of the operation approached Fox and myself,

"Have you got it?" he asked, I reached inside my shirt and pulled out the audio recording chip that was on my chest, I handed it to the captain, "Good job, General Peppy will speak with you soon." He stated before hopping in his own armored ship and following his unit.

***

Fox and I were driving on the main street of Corneria's business district on our way to our homes (the Great Fox was only used when we had space missions)

"Crap I haven't eaten for eight hours." I complained, "How about we get some fast food, my treat." Fox sighed and took a turn to where my favorite fast food place was located.

***

I was happily enjoying my meal on the ride home, we were in the country area about ten minutes from my house, fifth teen minutes from Fox's,

"Hey Reece can I ask you a favor?" Fox asked,

"Wha?" I replied with a mouth-full of food,

"It's Krystal and my anniversary tomorrow and I was planning on taking her out for the day, do you mind looking after Marcus for us?" I swallowed my food

"Isn't he at school?" I asked,

"He's on holidays."

"What! Already?"

"It has been ten weeks."

"Crap, time really does fly."

"So can you?"

"I can't see why not."

"Great, thanks buddy." I continued finishing my food.

We passed the driveway of my house,

"Whoa hold up Fox, you missed my house." I told him, he kept driving,

"I know." He replied, "You know that Krystal likes to see everyone involved in a mission after it is completed if she's with Marcus, and you know how Marcus loves your little tales." He explained,

"True, true." I replied, I was annoyed now, because I had to think of a story to tell.

***

Fox opened the door to his home on his country property, like a dog back on earth, the seven year old Marcus ran to the door and hugged his father's legs,

"Daddy you're home." He stated cheerfully, it was always warming to see a happy child, Fox rustled his head,

"Hello Marcus." Fox replied happily, Marcus broke the grip he had on his father's leg, he looked up at me,

"Hello uncle Reece." He greeted, I don't know why he kept referring to me as 'uncle' it kind of creeped me out, I put my hand out for a handshake,

"Hello little buddy." I replied, he practically dragged Fox and myself into the living room where we met Krystal, she noticed us and got up, she kissed Fox and gave me a hug,

"How did it go?" she asked,

"Good, they took the bait and were taken away." Fox answered, Krystal appeared happy with the news, "Reece will be looking after Marcus tomorrow so we can do those things we were thinking of doing."

"You don't mind do you Reece?" Krystal asked, I shook my head,

"It's no problems." I answered.

***

I was still asleep in my bed when I heard the doorbell ring, I sat up in a panic, I swore, "They're here already?" I asked myself, I put on some fresh clothing and rushed to the door. I opened the door to meet the happy family,

"Hey Reece." Krystal greeted, I smiled in return, Marcus greeted me and I greeted him in return, "Everything he needs is in his backpack, if you need us for anything just call us." I nodded, they returned to their car and drove off.

"Hey Reece," Marcus started, I looked down at him, "do you think we could go to Fan Land Park?" he asked, Fun Land Park was a theme park,

"I don't know." I replied,

"Please." He pled, he did those typical puppy dog eyes when he did so, it touched me,

"Okay sure, but later on." I replied, Marcus's tail begun to wag happily now.

***

I was standing in line to get into the theme park, when two vixens approached me, they were around my age,

"Hey your son is really cute." One of them states,

"Yeah he really takes after you." The other added,

"What? He's not my…" they left before I got a chance to finish, just because I had blue and white fur and was a fox did not make me his father, how hard is that to understand?

***

I returned home after seven hours of rides, eating junk, wasting money on games and getting lost in mazes. I sank into the couch with intensions of falling asleep, Marcus had other intensions, he made me watch some movie with him then followed by playing on a gaming system he had snuck over, he made me play catch with him before he finally let me do my own thing.

***

The next day Fox and Krystal came to pick up Marcus, he ran to his mother and hugged her leg,

"Hi mommy!" he greeted, she hugged him in return,

"Thanks for that Reece." Fox thanked, "Oh and by the way, Peppy has a new assignment for us, I think we have to get the old Great Fox ready again."

"Sweet so another long mission huh?" I asked,

"Seems like it."

"Well can you pick me up when you are going there?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks again" the family walked to their car and drove off, I was now excited about returning to the cockpit of my ship and spending time in the Great Fox again.


	3. Confrontation

**Kursed by Nature  
Chapter Two  
Confrontation**

***

I awoke in my bed, again wrapped up in a tight cocoon. I threw on some clothing overtop of my shorts and made my way to the kitchen. I opened the cupboard, I swore as I saw the empty pantry, I was frustrated that I would have to get dressed into some good clothing and go grab some more food. I noticed that I had a message on my phone; I pressed the play button,  
"Message received today at 9:52am." Announced the automated voice for the phone company, a hologram of Fox's head popped up from the small projector on the bench,  
"Hey Reece," he greeted, "just to let you know that we are leaving tomorrow and we should be away for about a week." I decided against getting some more food for storage right at this moment, "Oh just letting you know that it is Marcus' birthday while we are away, right, that's all I need to say, see you tomorrow." I had totally forgotten about his birthday, he was telling me about how it was his birthday while I was around yesterday; I now had to go to the shops anyways, I took programmed a list into my gauntlet, put on some more respectable clothing and walked to my car.

***

I was in a part of the mall I rarely entered, games, I personally did not like games but Marcus always played on this console, I entered a store called 'Pulsar Games' there were lots of teenagers and young adults walking around browsing the titles, I found a new piloting game, a squeal to a game that he always plays, I approached the clerk,  
"What is this better played on, the virtual or visual gaming console?" I asked,  
"You mean the JK-732 or the Holo-723?" he replied,  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Well I suggest the Holo-723."  
"Well I'll take that."  
"Well that will be 180 credits."  
"180 Credits?"  
"Yeah, you death?" I mumbled to myself as I pulled out my card and transferred the funds over, he gave me the game and I was on my way.

***

I was carting around the bags that contained my groceries and Marcus' gift. I approached the location of where I had parked my vehicle, but it wasn't there,  
"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself, I pulled out my phone and activated the communication link to the local car pound, a receptionist who sounded like a slob answered,  
"Car pound." He groaned,  
"Yeah do you have a car with the serial number K892L – 83lLS?" I asked,  
"Hang on I'll check." There was some typing heard on the other side of the line, "Nope, anything else?"  
"No that's all thanks." I hung up, I swore under neath my breath. If my car was nearby then I would be able to get it on my gauntlet's tracker. I punched in a few commands into the gauntlet, a radar popped up on the small screen on it, it showed my car was located in a back alley, that just confused me more. I walked to where my car was supposedly located; I opened up an unlocked gate and entered the alley. There were fumes coming out of a nearby vent, I became rather uneasy about being here. I noticed that my car was located behind an old-fashioned roller door; I bent down to open the door, I stopped as I heard something click behind me, I turned and faced the sound's location, I saw that the gate had now been padlocked. I eyed the surrounding area, the puddle, the fumes, the trash, and the garbage cans, anything where a potential mugger or attacker could lie. I drew my blaster and held it aimed at anything that moved or attracted attention; I continued this for ten minutes,  
"Damned council." I muttered, they must have locked the alley for some reason. I bent down to open the door. Something told me to roll to the side; I did and managed to avoid an incoming blaster shot, I drew my blaster and took aim at the attacker, I fired, despite my great aiming he managed to avoid them. I hid behind a trash can, I checked my blaster's ammo, I was out, but I don't think my attacker was. I took the lid off the trash can and used it as a shield, he shot at me, I barley managed to shield the shots. I managed to get close enough to my attacker and I grabbed his wrists, I kicked him in the back of the knee, buckling him, I then disarmed him although I did it with a massive degree of difficulty, he was incredibly strong. He did not take long to recover, he did a complete back flip, kicking me in the back of the head in the process, I fell to the ground, my face landing in the puddle of water. I didn't stay still for long, I rolled onto my back and rolled back onto my feet, I stood unarmed against my attacker who was also unarmed. Out of pure desperation the attacker charged and leapt at me, I tried to dodge but he must have anticipated my move as he put out an arm and brought me down with him. I overpowered my attacker… just… I threw him off of me and slammed his head into the nearby wall, but that appeared to do very little to him as we both got up at the same time, he had a trick up his sleeve, he pulled out a blade he had hidden underneath his belt. He lunged at me, I sidestepped and dodged his attack, he lunged at me again but as I sidestepped he threw the blade that slit my shoulder, I swore and grabbed my shoulder and yelped. That was all he needed to knock me down and have me completely helpless, he stomped on my chest, winding me. My attacker took off his jacket and hood revealing his appearance for the first time; he was a black wolf who was extremely muscular. The wolf picked up the blaster and slowly made his way back to me,  
"You certainty proved to be a handful." He stated, his voice was very deep and dark,  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked,  
"That's for me to know. But I am here to collect the bounty that is on your head, very generous for one as weak as yourself."  
"Who put the bounty out?"  
"I don't know, some one who doesn't want you getting in the way, and you won't." he placed the blaster on my forehead, I forced my eyes shut, preparing for the worst. I heard a rather loud shot, I clenched my fist preparing for the pain, but there was none. I opened my eyes slowly, I didn't see the attacker, he was on the ground in front of me, dead. I scanned the area looking for the shooter, my guard was up. I got up from the ground, still holding at my shoulder and scanned the area. I heard two thuds land on the dumpster behind me, I smiled as soon as I saw who it was,  
"Jeeze buddy could you get into any more trouble without us around?" Falco asked, the pilot was wielding a rifle and was accompanied by Kat, even though they won't admit it, we knew they were together,  
"Yeah one of us always needs to be around to save your butt." Kat added,  
"If either of you two are gonna' save me it will be both of you seeing as you are always together." I replied,  
"That's because it takes more than one person to keep you out of trouble." Falco replied with a smart-ass tone,  
"Whatever, thanks." I replied,  
"Who was that bum?" Kat asked,  
"I don't know, all I know is that he is a bounty hunter, someone has placed a bounty on my head, he says that the person who put it on 'doesn't want me getting in the way'." Falco and Kat were silent,  
"That must mean that there are bounties on the gang as well." Kat added,  
"I say bring them on, there ain't no one I can't take." Falco stated arrogantly,  
"Shut up, we have to go tell the others just so they know." I suggested, with that we opened the roller door and the locked gate and drove off.

***

Falco, Kat and I walked up to the front door of the McCloud's house,  
"You guys ring the doorbell, if Marcus answers I don't want to scare him with the cut on my shoulder with all dried blood on my fur." I told the pair, they nodded and rung the doorbell, as I predicted Marcus answered the door with much excitement,  
"Hello Falco and Kat." He greeted, I raised and eyebrow, 'How come he has only given me the title of Uncle Reece?' I thought,  
"Hey little man, you want to get your parents for us?" Falco asked, Marcus nodded and rushed down the hall and made a turn and was out of sight. Marcus returned with Fox and Krystal,  
"Hey you two." Fox greeted,  
"What's up?" Krystal asked,  
"Uh, could we speak to you two alone please?" Falco asked, Fox and Krystal told Marcus to go watch TV, after he walked down the hall Fox and Krystal closed the door, they saw me,  
"Holy crap!" Fox stated almost yelling it,  
"You okay Reece?" Krystal asked, I nodded,  
" I am fine." I replied, even though I insisted I was fine, Krystal insisted on inspecting it, I allowed her to,  
"That's going to need stitches." She stated, I had gotten over my fear of needles so it wasn't a big deal, "How did this happen" she asked, I explained my encounter with the bounty hunter to them,  
"Holy crap…" Fox mumbled,  
"That's not good, we have Marcus to think of!" Krystal told Fox,  
"I say we stay in the Great Fox while we find out who put the bounties up." Fox told her, the pair grew worried and I knew it. If someone had put a bounty on our heads, then I was going to find out who and make them regret it!


End file.
